Harry Potter and The Rifts in Time
by Lone Wolf In Hell
Summary: Your typical wizard Harry Potter find's that after defeating Voldemort some mysterious rifts in time itself appear. His ventures through them are written here. Bad summary? Read to find out more *Wink*
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Rifts in Time

Chapter 1: The Rift

"Are you insane!? You can't go in there!" Hermione said scolding me.

"It's just a portal how bad could it be?" I said walking towards it.

"Yeah Hermione. How bad could it be?" Ron said agreeing with me

"That, is no portal, It's a rift in time itself." Hermione said in her know it all voice

"Too late." Ron said looking at her as I stepped through it. It felt like being crushed into a ball flattened and then stretched, It was extremely painful. Eventually it stopped and I felt like I was being spit out of something. I woke in my bed and looked at myself, I was young again; I looked to be around eleven years old. I cursed to myself, I would not go through all of this again. I got out of bed changed my clothes and went downstairs. "Ah there the little rat is!" Uncle Vernon said pointing at me "Get down here I have a job for you."

"I don't feel like it." I said walking past him.

"I don't care if you don't feel like it!" He shouted at me.

"You should." I said erecting a magical barrier around him. He came at me and was pushed backward. "BOY! What the hell did you do!?" He shouted at me.

"Just a bit of magic." I said winking at him. He looked at me horrified.

"PETUNIA! How does he know!?" He roared at his wife who was looking just as horrified.

"I don't know." she said feebly.

"Boy, you are not going to that freak school!" He roared again

"Ah, but I am" I said defiantly as a letter burst through the door.

"PETUNIA GRAB THAT LETTER!" He roared again. I erected a new magical barrier around my aunt too and walked towards the letter calmly as she was thrown backward. I wandlessly summoned a nearby owl and attached my letter to it. It flew off and I walked upstairs lowering the barriers around my aunt and uncle. I knew they would be furious with me "but what do I care" I thought flopping down on my bed again.

**A/N I'm finally living up to my name with a harry potter fanfic. Yay! Now you're proud of me… Riiiiight? Aaanyway. Potterlover23… OUT! (This was done before I changed my name).**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Rifts in Time

Chapter 2: The Boy with the Scar

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were outraged and refused to let me go to Hogwarts but that didn't matter to me. I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the brick wall at the back of the bar. The bricks shifted and formed an archway that I walked through and into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. I checked my pocket to make sure I had the key to my vault at Gringotts and then head towards the giant wizard bank. I calmly pushed open the door to be meted by countless goblins sitting along two giant desks on either side of me. Here in the wizard bank I met Neville Longbottom. The first thing I noticed was the lightning scar on his forehead. My hand instantly shot up to where the lightning scar should be, to find nothing there but a smooth forehead and a mat of untidy hair. "Looks like Neville is The Boy Who Lived here," I muttered through gritted teeth "Let's just hope he's not a prat, the fame could inflate his head." I continued walking and waited behind Neville and his grandmother. He turned and looked at me smugly "I suppose you know who I am? I reckon that's why your eyes are so wide." I swore quietly.

"He had to be a prat didn't he?" I muttered under my breath. I continued waiting hoping Neville would stop looking at me and turn around. Instead he continued talking, "I suppose not, I'm The Boy Who Lived. Does that ring a bell?"

"Shut up." I said just loud enough for Neville to hear me, he looked outraged.

"What did you just say skinny man?"

"Shut up." I said again.

"You'll pay for that!" Neville thundered, he whipped out his newly purchased wand hoping that it would cast a spell by itself.

"Petrificus totalus." I muttered pointing my hand at Neville and he became stiff as a board. His grandmother turned around as if to reprimand me but instead thanked me for shutting him up.

"You're welcome." I said calmly and continued staring ahead tapping my foot on the ground impatiently.

Finally after what seemed like an hour but was probably just five minutes the goblin took Neville and his grandmother to their vault. I stepped up to the counter where the goblin sat and he smiled saying, "Ahh, Harry Potter sir, may I see your key?" I fished the key to my vault out of my pocket and placed it on the counter. The goblin examined it carefully and said, "You may proceed, come with me." He hopped down and led me to the mine cart, which lead to my vault. It was the same horrible experience as many years ago when I first rode this mine cart down to my vault. We came to a sudden stop jerking me forward a little, and we climbed out. I approached the door to my vault and the goblin inserted the key into the door to reveal. Thousands of galleons, hundreds of sickles and a small pile of knuts.

**A/N FINALLY A NEW CHAPTEEEER! Sorry for the immense wait for updates I've been really busy, just entering grade 6 yay! ^_^ Well at least you finally have a new chapter. Hooray! PEACE OUT! (About the apparition and wandless magic, this Harry is a master at doing things wandlessly he's probably the best wandless caster in the world.)**


End file.
